Four/Gallery
Welcome to Four's Gallery! Here you will find a majority of Four's images! Four at Cake at Stake.png Four Pose Colored.png|Four's pose during the intro. Pillow atacking four.png|Pillow attacks Four. Four its time for the intro.png Four in BFB 3.png Angry Four.PNG Foury.png Dingin' four.png Four say.png Four SCHREEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!!.gif|Four screeching. Old Four.png Intro Four.png Screenshot four nmgfy.png Four.png Screenshot four go.png Voters Aren t Safe.png bandicam 2017-12-24 21-40-39-278.jpg|A closeup of one of Four's faces. bandicam 2017-12-24 21-43-36-477.jpg|Gray Four bandicam 2017-12-30 09-58-05-861.jpg|EXTREME CLOSE-UP! Bandicam 2018-01-07 15-48-17-903.png|Blindfolded by Bracelety. Vore.png|Eating Bracelety. OhNo!.jpg|Uh oh! Four say.png|"Fine whatever" Screenshot four nmgfy.png Four.png 4four.PNG|Four's malicious smirk after announcing "A BFDI" Screen Shot 2017-11-22 at 7.24.04 PM.png|SCREEECH Four image.PNG 4xangry.PNG|Four showing off his unibrow Contestants arguing about the dead contestants.png|Four standing in the middle of the contestants arguing about the dead contestants. chrome_2017-11-11_08-50-12.png|Pretty cool don't you think? chrome_2017-11-20_14-48-46.png|Four's extremely long arm in X Finds Out His Value chrome_2017-11-11_21-56-52.png|'EXTREME CLOSE UP!' chrome_2017-11-21_18-34-49.png|Four is really angry. chrome_2017-11-18_17-23-39.png|His eyes (WARNING: Very extreme close up) koji -----.png|Four deforms Pin Angery.png|"Fine, I will only recover one person." Inside Intro.png|Four under X in the BFB intro Screenshot (23).png Screenshot (17).png Screenshot (14).png SCREECH Clock.png Besides Dora.png Fourwhiteboard.png|Four displaying the votes on his whiteboard. Fourcrayon.png|Four holding a box of crayons, all colored like the members of iance. Fouryyyyy.png|Four in Tidepool It's time.png|"It's time..." Four say.png|"Fine, whatever." Bandicam 2017-12-09 13-02-17-840.jpg|(Ding!) iance is safe. Four its time for the intro.png|Four when X says that the intro is going to start in BFB 3 2017-12-09 at 15-45-48.png|Four killing Gelatin in BFB 3 after he throws forks at 3 contestants who have fork repellent on, going the opposite direction and landing on Four. Screenshot_245.png|Four's mouth coming from his eyelids in BFB 3 Grrr.jpg|rlrlrlrlrllrlrlrlrlrlr Screenshot_2017-12-09-13-26-38.png|Four shooting a laser from his hands at Gelatin Dingin' four.png|ding Screen Shot 2017-12-10 at 1.08.07 PM.png|"Well, I'm not the one who doesn't know their value." Four in BFB 3.png|"HMMMMMMMMMMMMMM." Screen Shot 2017-12-10 at 1.10.20 PM.png|"Nobody noticed you were gone." Four-0.png|Four writing in BFB 2 Angry Four.PNG|Who did this? Screen Shot 2017-12-11 at 11.20.06 AM.png|"Looks like it's down to ya boyz Team Ice Cube and ." Voters_Aren_t_Safe.png|"Voters aren't safe." chrome_2017-12-11_18-21-18.png bandicam 2017-12-12 15-12-23-830-ihssociigyc.jpg|"I have seven slices of cake. If I give you cake..." IMG_1056.GIF|Four in intro as a gif 4 tongue.png 4 open.png 4 open 2.png 4 o.png 4 l.png 4 f.png 4 closed.png 44444.png|"Team Ice Cube is up for elimination." 444444444444444444.png fourr.png 44.png|....GIN!!!!!! 4four.png|BE...... chrome_2017-12-15_16-41-44.png|One frame before disaster Four kid dance.png|Four being Four Screenshot_280.png|Four sending love to Free Food's creation in BFB 4 .PNG|Four soiling himself. 4 thinking.png|I’m not sure what 2 think... 4 fatty.png|Fat four transparent version. 4 love.png|Four in love transparent version 4 dd.png|*Gasp* Four Makes a Accident.png|Ahhhh!!!!! fourthonk.gif|Four thinking at Balloony Gif Four and Bracelenty.png I'm not sure what to think....PNG Captura de Tela (4).png|kawaii happy face four Angry Four.PNG FourEnergyBeam.png Screen Shot 2017-12-26 at 9.21.37 AM.png 939BEACF-9F8C-473E-93C9-68BADC8C37BD.png|Fat Four mmmDonut.PNG|mmmDonut! Where's the rest of your teamh? X and 4.png DiaFourEEE.png|Four's screech (This time no GIF) 2018-01-06 at 14-47-54.png|Four in Thanks for 4 years of Thanks for 4 years! Four screeching in Thanks for 4 years of Thanks for 4 years!.png|Four screeching in Thanks for 4 years of Thanks for 4 years! Bandicam 2018-01-07 15-48-17-903.png|Blindfolded by Bracelety. The pose.png Hey.png FourSrPelo.png BFB5 screaming four.png|Four Screeching in Lollipop's Ear Screenshot_316.png|Four threatening X saying that he will do much worse to him 4 no arms.png Four-ALRIGHTPEN.png NFA.PNG|NO FLYING ALLOWED! .-..PNG Giphy (4).gif 4 bo.png 47.png 4 evil.png 4gtr.png Four walking gif.gif|Four walking GIF sexy 4.png bandicam 2018-02-03 10-25-18-081.jpg bandicam 2018-02-03 10-25-51-384.jpg|Four's final moments bandicam 2018-02-03 10-25-27-189.jpg|"its time" (again in Four Goes Too Far ) bandicam 2018-02-03 19-05-42-870.jpg|Four getting hit by a fork in BFB 6 Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 3.28.08 PM.png|"Beep!" Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 3.31.02 PM.png FOURAT MILLION MILES.png Four, The Shooting Star.gif|''Play "Shooting Stars"'' Screen Shot 2018-02-17 at 13.16.33.png Love.gif|Four shoots out hearts as he screeches. spookyfour.jpg FourAnger.png|Angry Four Transparent Screenshot (892).png|Well Done Bleh!|link=Four Teardrop 4_ssit.png sa Category:Four Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries